


Un besoin non-vital

by AndersAndrew



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, POV Erwin Smith, Quiet Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Stress Relief
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le sexe est une sorte de besoin, car il permet un meilleur équilibre psychique, d'après Erwin Smith. Mais on peut aussi s'en passer. Il pensait que Levi était de cette sorte là.<br/>Il avait tort. Non pas que ça l'ennuie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un besoin non-vital

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Un besoin non-vital
> 
> Fandom : Shingeki no Kyojin (L'attaque des titans, en français)
> 
> Rating : R
> 
> Genres : Slash (lime), plutôt Erwin PoV (un petit peu de fluff)
> 
> Personnages : Erwin/Levi
> 
> Nombre de mots : 414
> 
> Commentaires : Hm, ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce couple sans parvenir à trouver la façon de retranscrire comment je vois leur relation. J'aimais l'idée de mettre les deux personnages sur un plan d'égalité en terme de caractère. J'aime l'idée que s'il y a manipulation, ce n'est pas pour autant que les personnages sont idiots et se laissent faire sans réagir. Ils prennent ce qu'ils veulent l'un de l'autre, voilà tout.

Le sexe était, à l'inverse de manger ou de dormir, un besoin non vital. Il n'en demeurait pas moins nécessaire à l'équilibre et au bien être.  
On pouvait vivre sans sexe. Mais pour une grande partie de la population, c'était difficile de fonctionner parfaitement sans assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles de temps en temps.  
Pendant quelques années, Erwin avait cru que c'était le cas de Levi – pur et imbattable. Il s'était trompé ; pourtant, curieusement, il n'en était pas déçu.  
Il avait toujours régné entre eux une tension palpable sur laquelle il refusait de mettre un nom, pensant être le seul à la ressentir. Leurs premiers rapports avaient été électriques, sans finesse, répondant à un impératif bestial qui les poussait l'un contre l'autre à bras tendus.  
Une fois repus, ils s'étaient rhabillés sans piper mot, et depuis leur relation s'était organisée ainsi, sans qu'ils aient cherché à en parler. Lorsque la tension était trop forte, lorsque la fatigue, le stress, l'horreur et la frustration se faisaient trop intenses, ils se trouvaient une occasion, un prétexte pour être seuls en tête à tête, afin de se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme des bêtes affamées.  
Du moins Erwin supposait-il qu'il s'agissait de cela. Car il ne pouvait nullement affirmer avec certitude ce que cachait ces élans de passion. Levi ne disait jamais rien, n'émettait pas un son durant l'étreinte. Une vraie carpe.  
Non pas qu'Erwin se sente le besoin d'être rassuré sur ses capacités – il voyait le résultat quand Levi convulsait contre lui en jouissant, les dents serrées – mais il aurait tout de même souhaité que le jeune homme exprime quelque chose.  
Car parfois, son regard flippant empli de jugement pendant l'acte avait tendance à refroidir un peu ses ardeurs.  
Cependant, depuis le temps, il avait fini par le connaître, et il savait bien qu'il était inutile de le brusquer en lui demandant de faire un effort. Il était comme ça, voilà tout, et ce n'était pas complètement pour lui déplaire.  
Après tout, il était celui qui était venu le chercher le premier, dans les bas-fonds de la capitale. Il l'avait voulu à ses côtés à ce moment-là, et bien qu'il n'ait pas deviné qu'ils finiraient par devenir aussi proches, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il avait tout fait pour l'accrocher à lui par tous les moyens.  
Alors n'était-ce pas normal, tout compte fait, qu'il trouve cet attachement involontaire – fruit de ses propres manipulations pour mettre Levi en confiance – absolument adorable ?


End file.
